


Who is that guy?

by AnonymousWriter_A



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Aiden who?, Alec being a loyal boyfriend, Alec wanting to have a friend, Arguing, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hunter's Moon Bar (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Kissing, M/M, Magnus being a good boyfriend, Magnus throwing all the shade, Malec, New guy from London, Some guy named Aiden, drunk!Alec, jealous!magnus, oblivious!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousWriter_A/pseuds/AnonymousWriter_A
Summary: There is a new guy in the Institute called Aiden, who is ready to stir up some trouble.





	Who is that guy?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll enjoy this story.xx

Magnus reached Alec's office, looking for his boyfriend. He knocked a few times, but no answer.

"Alexander?" He opened the door and stuck his head around the corner. Hmm.. he was not there. Magnus frowned, this was so unlike Alec. It was almost noon, and normally Magnus came over for lunch. Alec always was there, never breaking the habit. Magnus decided to go look for Isabelle, since she would probably now where Alec was.

He strode over to her room, Isabelle sat on her bed brushing her mermaidlike black hair.

"Magnus," she exclaimed while walking over to him pulling him in for a hug.

"My dear Isabelle," he replied with a sweet smile on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Isabelle's face looked worried.

"No nothing, at least I don't think so. I'm looking for your gorgeous brother, any idea where he is?"

"He is not in his office?" she tilted her head confused.

"No I looked, but nobody was there."

"Oh, then he must still be out with Aiden,"

"Who is Aiden?" Magnus asked, he didn't really like the feeling that was rising inside of him. He didn't remember the name and knew Alec never mentioned him before.

"He is this shadowhunter from London," Isabelle replied, walking over to the bed and sitting down, brush still in her hand. "I figure that you want to know more, so. His name is Aiden Blackward, he is 22 years old and has been here for a week. He has blue eyes with blond hair, not very tall, I think almost the same height as you."

Magnus nodded and wondered why Alec didn't tell him about a shadowhunter from England coming over.

"Oh and he is kinda hot.....but not really my type," Isabelle scrunched her nose.

He didn't like him, already. A hot guy hanging out with his Alexander? He knew he could trust Alec, but he didn't know if he could trust the new guy.

"And why is Alec out with him?" Magnus asked trying to hide the condescending tone in his voice.

"Well, Aiden wanted 'the best' shadowhunter to give him a tour of New York." Isabelle stated simply, but it seemed she wasn't really keen on the guy either.

"All righty, when do you think he will be back with my Alexander?" he totally didn't sound jealous, at all. (sarcasm implied)

"Well, they said something about going to The Hunters' moon, you could check there. Do you want me to come with?" she asked.

"No, it's fine dear," Magnus walked over to her, gave her a kiss on the cheek and said his goodbye. Isabelle smiled at him and didn't seem to notice that Magnus had been a little jealous.

The walk over there was horrible, Magnus was too occupied with his thoughts. He usually didn't get jealous. He wasn't a very jealous guy, he always thought. But maybe it had something to do with the relationship, not with him as a person. He never had been in a relationship like this before. They were pretty committed to eachother, but Aaron or something probably didn't know that. Aargghh.... He didn't even know if Ashton, something, liked guys. Why was he getting jealous? He walked inside the bar, yes Alexander was there, and yes he was with an incredibly hot guy. Magnus had to take deep breaths, that sick feeling in his stomach started to get worse. It certainly didn't help that the man's hand was on his Alexander's thigh. He was laughing as if Alec had said something hilarious, his head was tilted back from laughter. He had just like Alec, a rune on his neck. Magnus rolled his eyes at the obvious flirting.

"Damn it," Magnus cursed under his breath. He watched the pair closely, waiting for Alec to push his hand off his leg. At least waiting for him to do something, yet nothing was done. Why was his shadowhunter so oblivious to some flirting? The guy obviously was gay, or bisexual, but by no means was he straight. The way he was looking at Alec with his god damn beautiful eyelashes, eyeing him up and down. Yet his shadowhunter didn't seem to notice. He really, really didn't like the guy. Magnus sighed and walked over to them, wanting to interrupt their 'lovely' conversation.

"Alexander, there you are," Magnus exclaimed eyeing up his boyfriend, leaving the blond boy not more than a glance. Austin took his hand of Alec's leg and shuffled slightly in his barstool.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Magnus. I totally lost track of time," Alec apologised. "Magnus, this is A.."

"Adrian, right? Isabelle told me about you," Magnus finished for him.

"Actually it is Aiden. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," he gave the boy a fake smile and focused his attention back on Alec.

"Alexander, a word?" Magnus grumbled. He took a hold of Alec's wrist before he could say anything and dragged him out of the bar.

"Magnus, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong, you stood me up Alec." Magnus was getting mad and started raising his voice.

"Magn..."

"For another guy," he yelled over Alec.

"Magnus, he is just a friend I've made, nothing more." Alec said calmly reaching out for Magnus' hands.

"Does he know that?" Magnus' voice was small. Alec entertwined their fingers and brought his hands up to his lips to kiss his rings. He looked at Magnus before continuing.

"Yes, I've told him many times about my boyfriend, the high warlock of Brooklyn, who I'm in a very committed relationship with," Alec stated proudly. Magnus smiled a little.

"Why didn't you tell me about him? You always tell me stuff like that, why didn't you this time?" Magnus glanced at their hands, letting his gaze wander over to Alec's eyes.

"Honestly, it slipped my mind. I've been so busy lately, that I forgot to tell you. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, just don't let the guy's hand rest on you thigh ever again." Magnus said almost threatening. "Do you understand me? I am the only one who gets to do that." Magnus pushed Alec against the wall and kissed him breathless.

"Uh.. Yes, I do," Alec panted.

"Good, now say goodbye to your friend and spend some time with your boyfriend." He said stern, Alec raised his eyebrows and gave him a look. Magnus quickly added a whiny "please." Magnus pouted with his puppy dog eyes, he knew Alec couldn't resist him when he did that. Alec gave him a quick peck on the lips and rushed inside the bar to get his jacket. He said goodbye to Adam, but Arthur didn't give him a handshake, he pulled him in for a hug. A friendly hug it seemed, but the boy didn't let go easily. He kept his hands on Alec's shoulder, and Magnus swore that he saw Anthony wink at him. Alec pulled back and ran out of the bar, grabbing Magnus' hand in the process pulling him towards their loft.

Time skip.........

Magnus was sitting on Alec's lap moaning softly in the younger man's mouth. Connecting their tongues together. He rolled his hips against Alec's, which made the shadowhunter moan. Magnus leaned back for a moment from Alec's lips to look at his beautiful boyfriend, but Alec didn't agree and whined at the loss of contact. Magnus smirked and leaned down to suck a hickey on Alec's neck, while Alec put his hands in Magnus' hair softly moaning his name. Magnus bit him.

"Oww," Alec yelped. Magnus leaned back and saw the hickey, it was almost the size of Texas.

"Sorry, baby," Magnus pouted against Alec's lips. Alec gripped Magnus' waist and pulled him closer, their lips crashing against eachother. Magnus pushed Alec against the couch in his office and started pulling his clothes off. When the shirt was gone, Magnus latched on him like a vampire, he started kissing Alec's upper body smirking after every moan the shadowhunter made. He began unbuckling his belt, when they heard a knock on the door. Thank god, they had locked the door.

"Who is it?" Alec asked a little out of breath.

"It's Aiden," the guy at the other side of the door said.

"I'll be right there," his voice shrieked when Magnus sucked at his pulse point.

"Are you okay in there?" Magnus rolled his eyes, always the gentleman. He fucking hated this guy, it had been three weeks since he came to the institute and he had been nothing but trouble. For Magnus at least. Everytime they were trying to get it on he interrupted them in some kind of way. With a phone call, a knock on the door, even when they had been on a date.

"Yeah, I am fine. I'll be there in ten." Magnus glared at Alec, but got off of his lap anyway.

"I'm sorry, Mags. I'll make it up to you, I promise." He walked over to where his shirt was laying and put it on quickly. He leaned over to Magnus and pursed his lips for a kiss. Magnus turned his head and looked away stubbornly. He crossed his arms to make sure Alec knew he was mad.

"You already promised to make it up to me ten times," the warlock mumbled.

"Well then, I guess I have to clear my schedule a soon, don't I?" Magnus turned around, looking hopeful up to Alec.

"You most certainly do," Magnus smirked at kissed Alec sweetly on the lips.

"I'll see you tonight, babe. I don't think I'll be late," Alec cupped his cheeks and kissed him. 

"Darling?" Magnus chuckled.

"Yes?" Alec looked puzzled.

"Do you want everyone to see the ginormous hickey or should I fix it with magic," Magnus smirked. But to his surprise Alec shrugged.

"Leave it, then everyone knows that I'm taken," he said teasingly winking at Magnus.

"Alexander Lightwood, I taught you well," Magnus said looking proud.

"Yes, you did," Alec walked out of his office. Magnus sighed and laid back down on the couch. He wasn't really upset with Alec, duty called. And he would see him tonight again. So why was he getting so stressed out about this?

Except he didn't get to see Alec that night, only early the next morning. Alec stumbled in the apartment about 1:00 am. He was a little tipsy and accidentally broke a vase, which made a loud crashing sound. "Shhh, you're going to wake Magnus up." He shushed the vase and walked over to their bedroom, but stood still the minute he saw Magnus standing in the doorway.   
"Alexander Gideon Lightwood," Alec winced, his full name, that was never good.

"Where the hell have you been I've been worried sick." He yelled at Alec.

"I'm sorry, Magnus. But the guys wanted to go out and I didn't want to say no, because they already think I'm a wuss for always being with you." He blurted out before realising what he said. He tried to come closer, but Magnus held his hand up stopping Alec's further movements.

Magnus shook his head and glared angrily at Alec.

"You could have fucking called Alec, or even a text would be fine. Just 'going out, be home late' would have been nice. And who says you're a wuss?"

"Nobody," Alec tried.

"Who Alexander?" Magnus sounded really mad.

"Aiden..." he softly said. Magnus' eyes grew wide. Of course, that fucking asshole.

"Aiden? Of course he is the one saying that. As it seems he doesn't want you spending time with your  _boyfriend_ ," the anger rose in Magnus' voice and he let a red fire ball slip out of his hand. Not directed towards Alec, never directed towards Alec.

"Babe, calm down. It is no big deal," Alec tried to calm him down, but he just got angrier.

"No big deal, how is it no big deal that he flirts with you all the time. That we haven't had more than 30 minutes of alone time, because of him. How is it no big deal that he addresses me as warlock and always talks down to me? You normally correct people if they do that, but with him you haven't. How is that no big deal, Alec? You tell me,"

"Magnus, for god's sake, he is a friend. Just a friend. You are my boyfriend, the only one I want. He said so himself, that he would really like to be friends with me. Just friends, nothing more. You're the one I'm in love with Magnus, not him. I'm sorry about the warlock thing, but I guess I haven't noticed."

"How can you be so oblivious, does any of your other friends kiss your cheek when they leave, hug you tight against their chest, stroke your arm when you're talking. Does anyone do that, besides Allen?"

"His name is Aiden, and no." Alec looked down at the floor. "But he is my friend, I don't have that many." Alec looked down at the ground.

"Alec, does it matter if you have a lot of friends? You have me." Magnus calmed his voice so he wouldn't upset Alec even more.

"I know Magnus, but I want some friends of my own too. And I like Aiden," he admitted.

"Well, pick better friends then, because I hate that guy." Magnus huffed.

"Come on Magnus," Alec sighed.

"No, Alec, It's him or me." Magnus voice cracked, but his gaze never left Alec's.

"Magnus, you can't ask me that. I would never do that to you," Alec came closer, but Magnus just looked away, afraid that he might cave when he looked in those hazel eyes of his.

"Get out." He said snapping his fingers to open the door.

"Magnus...."

"Now," he whispered and returned to their bedroom. Tears streamed down Alec's face falling down on the blue carpet beneath his feet. Alec got out of the apartment and started running to The Hunter's moon, he needed a drink, he needed to forget.

Aiden was still in the Hunter's moon, sulking it seemed. But his face lit up when he saw Alec walk in.

"Alec, what are you doing here?" He asked smiling.

"I need a drink," he said to the bartender. "One with a lot of alcohol,"

"What's wrong?" Aiden asked.

"Magnus and I had a fight." He stated without explaining it to the guy.

"Well, drink up I say," Aiden smirked and Alec downed his drink with one gulp. He waved his hand in the air for another round.

 

An hour later they were so wasted, well Alec was wasted. Aiden looked pretty sober. They were seated on the couch talking about something.

"Why did you guys fight?" Aiden asked, Alec brushed it off as curiousity.

"It wazz bout you actually," he slurred his words, but Aiden knew what he meant.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, Magnus thinks you're into ....me or something and ....got jealous. He thinks you have... a crush on me," Alec mumbeled.

"Would that be so bad?" Aiden smirked and looked into Alec's eyes.

"What?" Alec looked dizzily at him. He didn't really understand what was going on.

Aiden leaned forward and brushed his lips against Alec's, he cupped his face and pulled Alec closer. It took Alec a moment before he realised that it wasn't Magnus he was kissing, the guy wasn't even half as good. He opened his eyes and pushed against Aiden's chest weakly, trying to get him off.

"No....." Alec rubbed his eyes trying to sober up a bit, but it didn't work.

"Alexander, come on. I know you want to," Alec sat up on the couch and shoved the guy off of him.

"Only one person can call me that, and that is certainly not you." He growled at Aiden, but his head started spinning and he fell against the couch again. "And no, I don't want you. I want Magnus." He whined.

"Magnus!" he yelled. "Magnus!" "Where are you?" "I miss you". Maia saw what was going on and quickly ran over to Alec.

"Alec what is going on?" she asked him softly.

"I want Magnus, this guy no good kisser," He was definetely drunk right now.

Aiden looked offended and started backing up as soon as Maia glared at him with her werewolve eyes.

"I think I should go," the guy said in a hurry.

"I think that is what is best," she growled at him.

After he left she asked "Are you okay, Alec?"

"No, I want Magnus." Alec started crying thinking that he couldn't have him anymore.

"He'll be here soon, I called him and he is on his way. But first let me get you a glass of water," she said smiling.

"Thank you, Maia."

Fifteen minutes later Magnus arrived, looking furious.

"Magnus," Alec exclaimed, he was still drunk but he sobered up a little.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, what should I do with you?" Magnus sighed and sat down next to his boyfriend who wrapped his arms around his waist. Magnus pushed a few strands out of Alec's hair and sighed lovingly at the man. He really did own Magnus' heart, even after everything.

"I'm sryy... Didn't know was going to get this drunk. Aiden, no good." He slurred his words.

"What do you mean darling?"

"Kissed me, pushed him away, I want you, he no good kisser," Alec blurted out before throwing up in a bucket Maia fetched for him.

"Oh, darling. You're really drunk aren't you."

"Was sad about our fight, love you so much." Alec leaned over to Magnus, his breath smelled like alcohol, and gave him a lazy kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too, darling. But let's get home, so we can talk about this in the (late) morning," He looped one of his arms around Alec and pulled him up to stand.

When they got home he laid him on the bed with his clothes still on. "M sorry, Mags. Love you, so much." he sighed and was asleep in seconds.

Magnus got out of the room, he decided to sleep on the couch until he knew what had happened that night. He only got out a few things of what Alec said. Aiden kissed him, Alec pushed him away because he wanted Magnus and the guy was apparently not a good kisser.

When the morning came, so came the sunlight. Alec opened his eyes, but shut them again in a second. He groaned, the light was so bright and he had a terrible headache. He reached beside him, but realised Magnus wasn't there next to him. The night came back flashing through his mind. How he went out, him and Magnus got in a fight, and that Aiden kissed him. He groaned but got out of bed. He walked over to the kitchen, when he saw magnus asleep on the couch with dark circles under his eyes. He must not have gotten that much of sleep. Alec sat in front of him on the coffee table and pushed some strands of hair out of his face, he looked so peaceful.

Magnus slightly stirred and fluttered his eyes open looking at the hazel ones right in front of him. 

"Hi," Alec said shyly.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Magnus said softly.

"I'm okay, I guess. How are you?" he was almost too afraid to ask, afraid to be send away again.

"I would really like to know, what happened last night," he just wanted some answers to his questions.

"I don't know, I know some of it, but some stuff I forgot," Alec looked down to his feet. Magnus pulled his chin up and looked at him intently.

"Why don't you just tell me, what you know,"

"I know we had a fight, I got drunk because I couldn't handle my emotions at the moment, which is not a good excuse to drink, but I did it anyway. Aiden was still in the bar, he started talking to me. And blank. The next moment I remember I had gotten incredibly drunk, we were sitting on the couch and I talked about our fight. He said something like 'Would it be terrible if I liked you?', then the next moment he leaned forward and kissed me. I didn't realise what happened, but when I did I pushed him away but I was too weak. He said 'Alexander' to me and I got mad and finally shoved him off. I think I said some stuff about wanting you, or something. That's the last thing I remember. I'm sorry." Alec put his hands in his lap and looked down. Magnus shook his head fondly and took a hold of one of his hands.F

"Darling, it's fine. I'm glad, that even when completely wasted you still don't want anyone to kiss you but me. You're mine, Alexander," Alec smiled at him softly. "I love you darling and I forgive you, it's not your fault. You justed wanted a friend. That the guy is a jerk, is not on you."

"Aren't you going to say, I told you so?"

"No, of course not. I can see that you are upset about the matter, so I wouldn't tease you," Magnus cupped Alec's face in his hands and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you, Magnus," Alec confessed.

"I love you too, Alexander," Magnus stood up. "Let's have some breakfast and after that we can punch the guy in the face and throw him out of the institute." Alec smiled. "Seems like a great plan."


End file.
